Forgotten Memories
by Kitty Neko
Summary: Yugi's a slave. What happens when he and the Pharaoh fall in love? YY Chapter 1 is a full summery. Warnings: YAOI Rating will go up Minor cussing DISCONTINUED
1. Summery

Disclaimer: I will only say (or type) this once I DO NOT OWN. ;-; But I do own this plot! ^-^ Sorry if someone already is using this plot. If their publish date is before mine, I would be more than happy to give the credit to them.  
  
Summary: Yugi is Pharaoh Yami's personal slave and doesn't know of his origins. Yami rescued Yugi from starvation on the streets when he was two. Yami took him in and raised him, and as soon as he was old enough for duties, he made Yugi his slave. But as Yugi and Yami grew older, they began to develop feelings for each other. Y/Y 


	2. First Time

*turns on computer to check account*  
  
O.O' HOLY COW! 16 REVIEWS *faints* X.x  
  
Yami: *walks in* Miami-cha- What happened to her? *see monitor* Whoa. Oh well. I'll do the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koishii no Tenshi- One review is enough to get Miami-chan to update.  
  
Hillary Nguyen- Thanks and calm down.  
  
Takari AAF- Thanks and y/y fics are Miami-chan's favorite too.  
  
Murasaki- ^_^ Yay! Another Y/Y fan!  
  
laDy SaSaMi7- O.O Don't cry please, here's the first chapter! Just please don't cry!  
  
Renoirkmk- Thanks. ^-^  
  
Ice Itako- Thanks, here's the next chapter.  
  
Yami Rose- I know, she has the plot, but need ideas.  
  
It'sHardToBelieve- Thanks for the encouragement, I'll make sure she updates this story.  
  
Goddess Cloe- As along as Miami-chan get reviews she'll update when she can.  
  
Katya Motou- Angst? O.kay, I'll tell Miami-chan to try, but I can't promise you anything though.  
  
Luna- Of course.  
  
Dagger5- Thank Y/Y is Miami-chan's favorite pairing. Heck it's the only pairing she loves. My favorite too. *blush*  
  
YamiShadowcat22- See It'sHardToBelieve's answer.  
  
Eadwine- Your welcome and keep updating The Dream Catcher. ^_~  
  
Cherry Romancer- O.o Hey calm down 1 review is enough the influence Miami- chan to write a story. ^-^ I'm glad too. *huggles Yugi* *Yugi: ^-^*  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^-^-^-^- Oh, and Miami-chan might need some OCs so if you want to be in the story, you might get your wish. Just review a name you want to use, age, and personality. If you have a yami, and you want him/her in the story too, send it like these: Hikari: Name: Blah Age: Blah Personality: Blah.  
  
Yami: Name: Blah Age: Blah Personality: Blah.  
  
I can't promise you you'll be in it, but she'll try. On with the story!  
  
Oh, and this: "speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(interrupting) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, (okay, I know this isn't his real name, so can anyone please tell me what it is?) hurry, this way!"  
  
"What is going on?" a deep, concerned voice questioned sternly, while following the guard.  
  
"Someone has released the Flame Swordsman, without your permission sir," the guard explained breathlessly.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Yami, "So now they can't control it?!"  
  
"Yes, and now it's destroying the village!"  
  
~~~After they managed to retain the Duel Monster~~~ (Miami-chan: I not lazy! I just have no clue about what to write! This is my first fan fic! Bare with me!)  
  
"What was that?" Yami spun around rapidly. (Miami: Oh, I forgot to mention, Yami's 15, his father died a few months ago. It's my story. *shrugs* And Yami is NOT evil)  
  
"What was what, my Pharaoh?"  
  
The two of them suddenly heard a cry, "That!"  
  
Both pharaoh and guard sharply turned and ran to the right, into an alley. The cries were becoming louder, as they ran. When they finally stop, both rested their hands on their knees and panted hard. Crimson eyes thoroughly scanned the passageway, for the crying was quite loud in the particular section they were in. They didn't miss the small figure wrapped up in thin blankets.  
  
Yami slowly walked toward the figure, careful not to scare it. When he reached the bundle, he swept it into his arms, and gently pinned it's arms. The figure, of, course was terrified beyond belief, and immediately began to struggle. Yami knew he could not blame the child to be afraid.  
  
He bent his head down and whispered gentley, "Don't worry chibi ichi, (little one) I won't help you."  
  
For some reason just that sentence managed to calm the child down and he opened his eyes the first time through the ordeal.  
  
Amethyst met crimson for the first time. 


	3. Uh

Whoa. 43 reviews, in what a week?  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^_^_^_^_^_^-^-^-^-^-^_^_^_^_^_ Hillary Nyugen: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
VampireDemon005: If you don't calm down, you will be a nut. *good humor*  
  
Ann: I can take your review two ways: 1.I like it a lot or 2.You hate it. What's a 'hart'  
  
Misura: 0.0 Oops! Its suppose to be 'Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you.' Thanks for catching that. ^-^' And so what, *pouts* it's my story, but if it makes upset, I'll stop using Japanese. It's my first story, so please go easy on me.  
  
miki-moon78: Don't worry, I'm still going to continue. Thanks for adding my story onto your favorite's list! ^_^  
  
K Yami Yugi29: Its nothing really, it just seems to be a cute couple. ^-^ Also, a lot of Ancient Egyptians were homosexual. Thanks for adding me and my story onto your favorite's list! ^_^  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Thanks! But I still need help.  
  
TigerZahn: Thanks for adding this story onto your favorite's list! ^_^  
  
YamiShadowcat22: Thanks for adding this story onto your favorite's list! ^_^ And for reviewing both chapters.  
  
Goddess Chloe: You weren't that hyped up, and thanks for the advice. You wanna see a hyped up review? See Cherry Romancer's review!  
  
ChaosDragon013: Thanks for offering to be an OC for both yami and hikari. I can't promise you'll be in it though.  
  
Shadow-demon18b: Thanks for adding the story to your favorites list!  
  
Feh: Like I said, I'll try to add you to my story, and since you asked nicely, I try hard put you in.  
  
Murasaki: I'll try to put you in, and you don't have a yami, do you?  
  
Angel Reaper: Thanks for under standing!  
  
Hiei13: I'll try, you have to understand that this is my first fic.  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: . I didn't think that it was that big of a cliffie.  
  
Yami Rose: . No offence, but this is Ancient Egypt, in my story the Millennium items had already been created. However, there aren't spirits, so can you please redo your yami's information?  
  
Lizz: THANK YOU!!! Finally someone gives me details! I will definitely try hard to find you a place in my story.  
  
Lady SaSaMi7: *pouts* Meanie! I might need you in here. I need a bit of humor.  
  
Asuka: *grumbles* You're the second person to catch that. It's the second one. *continues to grumble about how I didn't catch it, even after editing*  
  
MeantToLive: I'll try to put you in. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Luna: Yes, I will. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Erm: IS THAT A FLAME!? *sniff* No, I don't do Mary-sues, thanks for telling me what they are, I always wondered that. And yes, some people do know Yami's real name, unless I'm wrong, in the Japanese version, Yami obtained all the Millennium items, God cards and presented them to some stone temple or something, and went back into the past so he didn't sacrifice himself, then got reborn. I'm not sure but its somewhere along that plot. And I've seen writers get flamed because they didn't write about something, but I'll try to stop putting those in.  
  
Dagger5: *rises eyebrows* My last line was 'Amethyst met crimson for the first time.'  
  
Cherry Romancer: Sure, here's the next chapter. /*^.^*\  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
On with the ficcie! -o-  
  
~10 years later~  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Yes, Murasaki-sama?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing your duties right now?" a girl who appeared a few years older than Yugi, asked breathlessly.*  
  
Yugi quickly casted a glance at a nearby window and quickly gasped, "Oh no! It's my first day on duties and I'm going to be late! Thanks for the warning Murasaki-sama!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran to his duties in the kitchen.  
  
Murasaki shook her head as she watched Yugi disappear down the hallway. "Oh, Yugi," she sighed, "Always so distracted with wondering about the past." With a final shake of her head, Murasaki calmly walked in the opposite direction Yugi had went in. ~*~  
  
After leaving Murasaki, Yugi frantically ran down the halls to get to his duties in time, not wanting to get a punishment. But as he rounded a corner, he unexpectedly bumped in to someone, sending both of them to the floor.  
  
Yugi groaned, putting a hand to his side to help support himself, while forcing himself to sit up. Only, then he remembered about the person he had crashed into. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he looked back on the floor, and found himself staring into cold crimson eyes.**  
  
~*~  
  
*- *snicker snicker* guess I found a place for you after all.  
  
**- I left a HUGE cliffy, didn't I? It wasn't intentional but it sort of happened. I thought you guys might want to have at least a small update then none at all.  
  
R&R please. 


	4. Tis a season to be jolly, fa la la la

Gomen! School's a killer and I can't really write long chapters right now. I'll try to write a long chapter soon, during Christmas vacation, however, just because it's vacation, it doesn't mean I don't have homework. ;-;  
  
I won't be updating again until after Christmas, so I hope this will satisfy you readers until I update again. Once again, gomen minna-san!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts' ~*~*~  
  
~Yami's P.O.V.~  
  
'Who DARES crash into me! The last person who did that served 50 lashings, and died on the spot.'  
  
Yami opened his eyes and saw a sight that was rather familiar to him. Yet it was different.  
  
'H. how? That's my hair! And those eyes, they were like the purest amethyst. I've seen them before, I know I have. But where?' Yami was confused about the sudden turns of events (He means crashing into Yugi, then recognizing him).  
  
~Yugi's P.O.V.~  
  
'Oh Ra! Of all the people in the palace, w. why did it have to be the PHARAOH!?' To say Yugi was terrified was an estimate, a huge one.  
  
As must as he tried, Yugi just couldn't tear his eyes from Yami's. Although Yugi had been in palace for ten years, he had never seen the pharaoh himself, and seeing that he (Yami) looked just like him, well lets just say you feel like you're dreaming, though you knew it was reality. How Yugi knows that the person he crashed into was the pharaoh, you ask? Two reasons: 1. Take a look at his tiara or his Millennium (I'm going to call it the Sennen Puzzle now) Puzzle, both have the Eye of Ra on it 2. The man in front of him was wearing red, the color for royalty.  
  
~Normal P.O.V.~  
  
Both males were dumbfounded to say the least. For what seemed like an eternity, which was actually a minute or two, the two stared at each other, neither breaking the contact. While they were drowning in each other's eyes, 5 council members sitting in the council room, like nice little boy who just got grounded, wondering where the HELL was the pharaoh. Oh sure, he was late before. But, never was he an HOUR late.  
  
~Council's P.O.V.~  
  
'Where is the pharaoh!?' all 5 of the councilors thought furiously. It was midday, the pharaoh had yet to show up, and they were starving.  
  
"Where in the underworld IS he!?"  
  
"Do you think that if any of knew, then would we be looking for him right now?" It was rather obvious that the council was mad. All the servants and slaves outside the council room could hear them from outside, and over the noises of bustling activities.  
  
~Back to Yami & Yugi- Normal P.O.V.~  
  
While we were with the council (which took about 10 minutes), Yami and Yugi had not moved an inch. However, Yugi's eyes began to water, so he blinked.* This caused the trance to break, and they were brought back to the world of living.  
  
Of course, both were confused about what just happened and just blinked. Yami, first recovered, seeing that is the pharaoh of Eygpt, asked, "Um. do I know you? You looked familiar." (Keep in mind that 10 years had passed, so Yami kindda forgot about Yugi since he was the ruler of Egypt.)  
  
Hearing Yami's smooth, confident voice brought Yugi out of his blinking state, "H-huh. um. I-I d-don't th-think s-so, y-your m-majesty. I-I ap- apologizes f-for crashing into y-you."**  
  
*- How they stared at each other for 10 minutes straight, how I know?  
  
**- Wow, I think I made Yugi stutter to much  
  
Oh, and I don't think I'll be needing any more OCs, if I do, then I post something up.  
  
I'm sorry that this is so short but I will post something longer soon.  
  
And I need votes.  
  
1. I write shorter chapters in a shorter amount of time. Or 2. I write something longer in a longer amout of time.  
  
Your choice.  
  
Koishii no Tenshi- Thanks  
  
;-;- I'm sorry about the cliffies, I hate them to, but for some reason I write better at night and school's hard so I can only write short chapters.  
  
dark-cloud- *sigh* Yes, it's a spoiler. I was pointing out something to a reviewer who oh-so-kindly flamed me. And like I said in my bio I live in Sacramento and the kids WB showings are the same. Them spoiler I got for some website who showed a picture of the gang in Egypt in front of a temple thingie. It's in the Japanese season 5, I think. And since the dubbed version cut out the first real season, which was about Yugi solving the puzzle, they said it was to violent, it should be showing in the next season. Oh, can you ppplease tell me what his name is.  
  
Renoirmkmk@ aol.com- Geez, no need the be that blunt read the thing above..  
  
Natacha*aka Nastasia- Can't promise you.  
  
hersheyheaven- wow, you must like herseys.  
  
Dutchess Murasaki- Yes, you made it. But can't promise that you'll have a big role though. Did you change your name?  
  
Shadow-demon18b- Well, you'll find out in the next chapter  
  
laDy SaSaMi7- Meanie how dare you make fun of Yugi.  
  
Angel Reaper- *glare* How dare you compare the evil bitch Anzu to my reviewer! Oh, Anzu will be showing up, just to bash her. MWAHAHAHA, DIE ANZU!!!  
  
yamishadowcat22- Sorry the fic's going so slow.  
  
ChaosDragon013- Thanks  
  
Goddess Chloe- I am ashamed of the shortness, oh Goddess Chloe. *bows*  
  
miki-moon78- Sorry about the shortness, vote.  
  
K Yami Yugi29- 10 years later  
  
Yami Rose- Okay 


	5. I lied

Okay, I lied I'll be updating one chapter then you hear from me until Monday. Just found out that we won't be leaving for Las Vegas until Wednesday. -_-' Tuesday will be for last minute packing.  
  
Oh, I'm letting the votes continue until the end of Christmas break.  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thought'  
  
~*~  
  
~Yami's P.O.V.~  
  
'Its remarkable how we look alike. Surely, I would have noticed him. But there's also the question of WHERE I've seen him'*  
  
"How long have you been here little one?" Yami asked gently.  
  
"T-Ten y-years, my p-pharaoh."  
  
'Ten YEARS!?' How come I never noticed him?'  
  
"Who is your tutor?"  
  
"Murasaki-sama, great pharaoh."  
  
'Wait a minute! Ten years ago, that child I rescued, I gave him to Murasaki! And he had amethyst eyes!'  
  
~Yugi's P.O.V.~  
  
'Why is he staring at me like that?' Yugi thought, trying to escape the crimson eyes that were staring at him, like he was a possession.  
  
"Great pharaoh?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"H-huh?" was the pharaoh's intelligent reply.  
  
"Pharaoh?" Yugi continued to prod.  
  
"PHARAOH!? SLAVE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PHARAOH!?" A rough hand grabbed Yugi by his neck and pinned him to the wall, who gripped the hand, trying to free himself.  
  
"TANU! LET THE BOY GO NOW!"  
  
"Pharaoh! I was afraid that this slave harmed you!"  
  
'Need air! Oh, Ra, please make him let me go!'  
  
"I am unharmed, Tanu, now let the boy go," The pharaoh's voice was deadly calm.  
  
~*~  
  
*- Do you think I made Yami a bit too clueless?  
  
Since the reviewers so far had vote for 1. shorter chapters in shorter time I'll go with it until Christmas break is over, then the finial count. 


	6. Nooo! Writer's Block! I'm sorry

Ack! I know I've barely started this damn story and promised a nice long chappie, but I already got writer's block. I try to update it as soon as possible but no guaranty. Sorry, guys. Oh, I might post up another story. This plot's been nagging me for weeks. By the way does it bother you that are no Inuyasha/YuGiOh! Crossovers? Will someone please write one? If any one does, please make it Y/Y. Thanks ^-~  
  
~ Miami-chan 


End file.
